The Visit
"The Visit" is the 22nd episode of Devious Maids. Summary Unbeknownst to Rosie, Reggie moves forward with his plans to tear apart the Miller household. Genevieve is surprised when her estranged mother shows up at her door thanks to Zoila. Marisol deals with a gossipy new hire at the Deering mansion. Ty's obsession with Carmen takes a violent turn. Adrian begins to suspect Tony may not be who he claims. Plot Carmen is at the coffee shop when she notices Ty, now realizing that he's been stalking her since she's seen him loitering around various other places she's been throughout the week. He tries championing himself to her but she doesn't want to hear it, telling the little twerp that she only dates men and when she looks at him she sees nothing but a confused little boy. This hurts Ty very much, and he proceeds to call a meeting of the Beverly Hills robbers. Ethan, Jason and Carter are reluctant to be in attendance since the police got the FBI to find out who's doing the home invasions, and every cop in the city is on high alert, but Ty tells them that he wants to rob another house. They think he's crazy considering what happened the last time, with Carter killing Alejandro, but Ty assures that if they do this for him then they're golden and never have to do anything for him ever again. Hypothetically, if they were to don the masks one last time and relive their Robin Hood days for the night, Ethan wonders just whose house they'd be robbing, and Ty reveals that he'd like to invade his uncle Spence's soap opera party. Later, Ethan approaches Ty and tells him that he and the others don't want to go through with it considering all their lives are only just beginning and they don't want to ruin them, but Ty wonders when his life is supposed to begin, saying that, like Ethan, he's met a girl that he loves very much... and he thinks she could love him too if she could just see him differently. Ethan is annoyed that Ty wants to put them through all this just to impress some chick, at which Ty professes to have figured it all out. Ethan wonders how robbing Ty's uncle is going to help him get this girl, and Ty tells him that it's simple: he's going to save her life. Zoila tends to Genevieve as she refuses to allow her family know that she's having kidney troubles, but, with Remi not being a match and Genevieve refusing to allow Zoila to get tested, the maid has no other choice than to call Henri and inform him of his sister's condition. Unfortunately, Henri alerts a certain someone of the news who then arrives at the mansion, and Zoila quickly goes to Genevieve to apologize, reminding her that she only did what she did because she's scared she might die. Genevieve is worried as to what's occurring, although she has an inkling right before her mother, Velma Mudge, walks on in. She is horrified, and later she and Remi have dinner with Velma while Zoila serves them. Velma is repeatedly insulting toward her daughter, revealing that she used to be fat and that her real name is Eunice; she took "Genevieve" from a romance novel and convinced her brother Henry to change his name too. Being constantly accused of being a phony finally gets Genevieve to stand up and yell at her mother that the reason she tries so hard to build herself a life of refinement is because she's trying to crawl out of the muck and mire of her childhood... at which point Velma takes her teeth out. Genevieve can no longer stand her mother and storms out, proceeding to tell Zoila that she's going to have to ask Velma to leave. Zoila tries doing this, defending that Genevieve is a wonderful human being, but Velma refuses to allow her daughter to be ashamed of her because she worked hard as a single mother to take care of her and her siblings. She'd like her daughter's love, but she demands her respect, and Zoila relays to Genevieve that she couldn't kick her mother out because she believes Genevieve would come to regret it if she did. Genevieve eventually agrees, but she needs a little while to adjust to her mother in the house; as such, she's going to the Four Seasons for a little while, meaning Zoila has to tend to Velma while she's gone. Marisol interviews various nurses in preparation for Nick's return from the hospital and ends up hiring Molly, a friendly if catty woman whom Marisol believes will inject her home with a little fun in the wake of the previous employee who worked there. Molly later approaches her as she's working on her book, seeming very interested, and starts talking about some of the high-profile people she's worked for in the past, to Marisol's initial interest. Then, Molly requests that Marisol gossip about the previous employee she earlier spoke of, and Marisol proceeds to tell Molly all about Opal and her affair with Dahlia, as well as an up-to-date account of her recently wedded relationship with Nick. When Rosie, Carmen and Zoila are out to lunch, they overhear Molly at the next table gossiping about Marisol with all her friends, and so Zoila goes to Marisol at her house to tell her that her private business is getting spewed over town. On the bright side, Molly really liked her boss' book... which nobody is supposed to have read yet. Marisol is distraught and later confronts Molly about her behavior, but Molly points out that Marisol's book is essentially the same thing as what she's doing with all her talk about how crazy the rich and famous are up close, it's just that she's putting her gossip down on paper. Marisol is forced to concede that she's a hypocrite, but still she makes Molly sign a confidentiality agreement to stop her from telling anyone else about her private life. Adrian confronts Evelyn about her affair with Tony but she refuses to stop sleeping with him because she insists that he makes her happy, despite Adrian insisting in turn that only a man like himself could love a woman like Evelyn. She then tells Tony that Adrian knows about the two of them, and he seems shocked, really hung up on the fact that he never thought his lover would come clean to her husband. Later, Adrian grows unkempt, eating chips in his pajamas as Valentina walks in on him. He reveals to his maid that he didn't realize how much he loved Evelyn until he saw her in the arms of another man, but Valentina sees this as a good thing because now he can fight for her. Feeling emasculated, Adrian doesn't quite see the point, but Valentina offers to pray for him, which is what she herself always does when she's having a particularly hard time. Adrian thanks her for this, and, later, he, Evelyn and Tony go to visit Marisol after hearing the news that their old friend Nicholas Deering was hit by a car. Adrian notices that Marisol's nurse, Molly, has a strange reaction to Tony, and so he approaches her to ask her about it. She tells him that she's not supposed to gossip but... when she knew him, his name wasn't Tony. Adrian insists that she simply must tell him more and, later, when he returns to his house, he tells Valentina that she can stop praying for him now because it finally worked. Tony, meanwhile, is on the phone to someone and says that there's a complication in his plan because the husband found out the truth, though he claims to have another idea before stating that he is counting down the seconds until he gets to dump this bitch. Evelyn then arrives to his room in lingerie, and Tony greets her as his "love", apparently lying. Rosie is helping Kenneth with his therapy by having him read the mail aloud, and, with Reggie now staying in Lucinda's bedroom while his apartment is being painted, Didi mentions having heard from her friend that he in fact moved out of said apartment, which he insists is a lie. Didi then gets a phone call from Dr. Sanders, to Rosie's shock, and goes to speak with him. When she returns, Rosie confronts her, but Didi maintains that she ended the affair ages ago and that she simply went to go see him now to make clear to him that it's over. Rosie tells her that she can't see Dr. Sanders anymore, even to yell at him, for if Kenneth learned the truth then his heart would break, but then Dr. Sanders shows up at the Miller house in search of Didi and Rosie has to have Reggie force him to leave. When Reggie asks what that was all about, Rosie reluctantly confesses about the affair, insisting that Kenneth can't find out, but Reggie already seems to be hatching yet another evil scheme. Rosie later has Kenneth read more mail and sees that there's a letter for him; he starts to read it aloud, but then stops, dropping it in devastation. When Rosie picks up the letter, she sees that it is from Dr. Sanders, begging Kenneth to let Didi come to him and telling him all about the affair. Heartbroken, just like Rosie predicted he would be, Kenneth demands a divorce and has Didi kicked out of his house. Rosie is sad to hear about this and Reggie tells her that he's going to be staying at the house a little longer to take care of his uncle. He then asks Rosie to move his briefcase as he tends to the Didi situation, but, when Rosie opens it to put something inside, she discovers a stationary set - the very same on which Dr. Sanders' letter was written. She comes to realize that Reggie was the one who actually wrote it and finally grows privy to some of his other manipulations as well. Later, Spence's cast party commences and Carmen is happy to be surrounded by all the celebrities... until Ty shows up, claiming to want to go to his room for a minute to fetch the chemistry textbook he left behind, and then he texts Ethan to say that he's in. Outside in the van, Ethan explains to Carter and Jason that they're going to do their usual routine but then he's going to grab and threaten Carmen and Ty will "overpower" him and save her, making him the big hero. Carmen goes to Ty's bedroom to see if this is really all just some lame excuse to talk to her, but he assures that it isn't, then telling her that he's sorry for upsetting her so much lately and that he just wishes she could see him as the man that he is, confident that she will come to do so very soon. Back downstairs, Carmen is with Spence when Ethan, Carter and Jason burst in with their guns and masks. Refusing to let this happen again, the maid tries calling the police, only to be grabbed by Ethan and have a gun pointed to her head. Ty steps out in an attempt to be the hero, but, as he runs to Carmen's rescue, another hostage grabs his leg and trips him up so as to avoid him getting the lady killed. This distraction allows Carmen to grab the cake knife nearby and use it to stab Ethan, who is carried away by Carter and Jason. Once everyone has left and the police have arrived, Rosie shows up at the house to see if Spence and Carmen are okay, assuring Spence that she has forgiven him for his tousle with Reggie following her discovery that he's evil. She then comforts Carmen who credits Ty for standing up to those punks and giving her enough time to grab the knife. Ty is happy to be considered a hero by the girl he loves, though less pleased to hear that the cops are confident that they're going to catch the robbers because they're watching all the hospitals, and the guy who got stabbed has to go somewhere. It is then that, as Valentina is taking out the Powells' trash, Ethan is dropped off by Carter and Jason and he collapses into his girlfriend's arm as he continues to bleed from his abdomen. She is shocked and bewildered, not knowing what happened to her boyfriend and needing quickly to help him. Trivia *Although credited, Mark Deklin (Nicholas Deering) and Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair) are absent from this episode. *Guest star Joe Sabatino (Detective) portrayed the role of an unnamed police captain in a third season episode of Desperate Housewives. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x09 (The Visit) Promo Devious Maids - 2x09 (The Visit) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x09 (The Visit) Promo 3 Devious Maids - 2x09 (The Visit) Sneak Peek 1 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 209 01.png Promo 209 02.png Promo 209 03.png Promo 209 04.png Promo 209 05.png Promo 209 06.png Promo 209 07.png Promo 209 08.png Promo 209 09.png Promo 209 10.png Promo 209 11.png Promo 209 12.png Promo 209 13.png Promo 209 14.png Promo 209 15.png Promo 209 16.png Promo 209 17.png Promo 209 18.png Promo 209 19.png Promo 209 20.png Promo 209 21.png Promo 209 22.png Promo 209 23.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes